Suicidal Letters
by yamimitsukai
Summary: Crowley needs to write off several letters to several people important to him. These letters will be his final memento to the world, showing that yes, he did have people that he cared about. But it was too much for him to stay. So he's leaving for good. Some people may even be glad. Rated M because, well, its dealing with suicidal demons.


**So on Tumblr in my RP group, there was a post going on saying that if you write "Too Late" in the askbox, the characters would have to write a suicide note to that character. So, since I had to do a couple, I decided to be a bitch and paste them all down here for your viewing pleasure. Mwahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

_Magic is my OC fiance on Tumblr. Its an absolute Crack Pairing, so to make this angsty and not hilarious, was a bit of a challenge._

Hey, Magic.

I know this may seem a bit weird to you, finding that my flat has been getting dusty in the few days until you come back. But I'm not here anymore.

No, I won't be coming back. I've finally cracked and had enough. So, this is goodbye, I guess.

Sorry, we never got a chance to have our wedding; I'm sure it would have been grand.

Love,

Crowley

* * *

_Greg Lestrade (from Sherlock, in case some people didn't know) is one of my earlier flames in the RP group. I guess we are technically still together though. _

Dear Greg, no Lestrade.

I probably shouldn't have the right to call you Greg anymore. Not after what I've done and am doing. I figured that I might have to do something that you disagreed with eventually and I knew that this relationship couldn't last. I'm a demon, its what I am.

But I didn't expect it to hurt so damm much. This….these emotions, I hate them. I loathe it, probably more than I despise the other demons. So, I'm leaving.

Not that you'll probably try to look for me, (I seriously doubt it), but you'll never be able to locate me. Not again.

It was a pleasure knowing you, Lestrade.

Good bye.

Love,

Crowley

* * *

_Rumpelstiltskin is one of the lower (OC) demons of Hell. He comes to visit Crowley from time to time and the two have some pretty grand times. _

Hey Rumples,

Sorry if you're finding this note a bit late. It was actually quite difficult to get a lock on where you are. Best hiding from the enemies award goes to you, mate.

If you're finding this note, I'm gone. Permanently. It was getting a bit much, you know? And I realize that anyone would think that I'd be the last person to ever do this.

But its too much. I can't handle anything anymore, and it seems the more time passes, the more loss of control over my life it gets. I don't like not having some say in what I do.

So this is goodbye, Rumples. Nice seeing you again after all these years.

-Crowley

* * *

_Gabriel is someone Crowley has been secretly meeting for years. They would never admit it, but they've become far more than mere acquaintances. _

Hey Sugar Queen,

Guess this is my last letter to you, mate. Remember those years before the cell when we'd message each other once a week? Those were nice times. But yeah. My house burned down again, this time with me inside and with something a bit stronger than hellfire. Don't ask me where I found it; I can't exactly tell you anymore.

Ha, isn't this pitiful? The former King of Hell, laying half paralyzed on a missing floor, writing a letter to an archangel of all things! Oh, don't mind the little blood spots would you? I'm trying to have them avoid the paper as much as possible….but forgive me if I'm slightly failing.

There's a little present that I've been meaning to give to you in the safe, you'll know the combination code, its the anniversary of our holiday in the Bahamas.

I hope when you do finally come visit, most of this mess will be cleaned up; I remember how you used to always hate messy things unless it was sugary in some way. Sorry to disappoint you.

*handwriting becomes shaky*

Well, this is good bye. Surprised I lasted this long, actually, running around with an angel.

Sayonara,

Crowley

* * *

_Dean Winchester is one of the people Crowley actually enjoys dealing with. But his callousness and the added stress was a bit much, apparently. _

Hey Deana Prima,

Don't know why I'm sending this to you, actually. Out of all my contacts and associates, why would I send this last letter of mine to you?

Well, it could be because I somewhat blame you for this. Only that's not right is it? Because demons are not supposed to feel anything except anger and hatred and they enjoy making other people miserable. I got news for you, Deano….we do feel. Getting our humanity ripped out of us doesn't mean we don't have any bloody emotions; its supposed to make sure that we don't sodding care about them.

But I guess I was never an actual demon, now was I? Plotting against Lucifer, helping you boys and your pet angel out, assisting you again with that Dick deal. Never got a thank you for that, did I?

Well, enough with the little happy memoires, this is a letter to let you know that you won't be seeing me anymore. I won't be bothering you or your moose, so you can rest your pretty little heads.

Good bye, Dean Winchester. You were actually entertaining to deal with.

-Crowley

* * *

**And that's all of them! I think I like the Dean and Gabriel ones the best, but that could be because there are far more feels in those ones. Now the question remains...what the hell do I put for the character tag? **

**Please review and tell me how you liked it! Thanks! **


End file.
